1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to templates for use in building construction, and particularly to a marking sheet for cutting drywall that transfers an outline of an opening (e.g., an opening for an electrical outlet or switch, a ventilation duct, etc.) to be defined in a sheet of drywall so that the transfer provides an accurate cutting template for forming the opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drywall, also known as gypsum wallboard, and similar structural materials are commonly used in the construction of houses, buildings and other structures. Drywall, in particular, is susceptible to cracking, puncture, marring, and other damage, and often requires great care in the formation of openings within a drywall panel. Typically, in construction, receptacle housings, such as electrical outlet or switch boxes, are typically mounted on studs or other structural elements prior to the application of the drywall panels. Openings for the receptacle housings must then be formed through each drywall panel, which presents difficulty for the user, in that each opening must be created very carefully so as not to damage the drywall.
Further, the openings must be sized, contoured and properly placed over each respective receptacle housing. Otherwise, the user will have to start the construction process again with a new piece of drywall and the formation of another opening for the receptacle. Alternatively, the user must expend additional time and effort in the repair of the damaged drywall panel.
Although the user may measure the size, contour and position of a receptacle with a ruler or the like, and then manually mark this on the drywall panel with a pencil or similar implement, the user may make an error in the measurement, or may mark the drywall panel imprecisely. Templates made from paper or cardboard and applied to the exterior of the drywall after installation of the drywall are difficult to align properly with the structure defining the opening.
Thus, a marking sheet for cutting drywall solving the aforementioned problems is desired.